Free Love
by FairLevy
Summary: Update: Princess Heartfilia will have to save her country...she need the keys..from her tutors. her bodyguard Natsu and friends will help her. ( UPDATE after so long :x :) )
1. Chapter 1: No escape!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
Hello! I was supposed to do a sequel of Halloween Tail…but my head went blank… and then suddenly I had the idea of 'princesses and bodyguard' sort… I'm giving it a try… also I'll change my way of writing: o if possible so enjoy !**

Lucy Heartfilia is running away. Her blonde hair untied, her dressed torn and with a little backpack.  
She was tired of being the little princess; she wants to see the world. And the reason behind her new desire of being free is a guy; Natsu Dragneel.

One night she sneaked out of the castle to attend a festival. She'll never forget the first time she set her eyes on him.

She has never seen a fire breather before. He was holding a wooden stick which was on fire at one end and using it he breath fire. It was splendid, his pink hair itself look like fire to her. His muscles were flexing and his bare muscular chest made her heart skip a beat.

It's been two years since that night. Natsu was very friendly and lively. He had noticed how Lucy looked helpless and out of place that night. Who come to a festival dressed in pyjama? Natsu is always accompanied by his little blue cat; Happy. He went and befriend Lucy. He showed her the beauty of the night; the breeze, the stars and the joy in the air. Lucy never felt that comfortable with someone, least of all with a guy. She had to say, Natsu was not a gentleman, he was wild but fun to be with.

Every night during those two years, Natsu would climb water pipes to reach Lucy's bedroom. He'll narrate to her how much fun he had, with whom he had a fight and sometime he even felt asleep in her room. No matter how many time he come, Lucy always freaked out when she enter her room and find him sitting casually on the bed with his cat.

One night Lucy was crying. 'Why are you crying?' Natsu asked with pure concern.

'I feel lonely. No matter how big my house is, it never feels like a home. Yes, I have my 12 tutors and maids, but dad is never free for me. You are my only friend.'

Natsu wiped her tears with his hand, then stretch her other hand towards her: 'Then come with me and Happy.'

He made everything sound so simple. Since that day, every now and then Lucy had tried to run away and every time she was caught. The more she tried, the more her dad restricts her from going anywhere. She had given up the idea of running away.

But then Natsu disappeared. Every night she waited for him but he never came. So she decided to go and find him.

That's the reason why she was running away with a torn dress. The sun was bright in the sky. Her night escape never worked, so she wanted to escape in the day. She ran as fast as she could, barely looking where she was going, when she bumped into someone and fell.

'LUCY HEARTFILIA!' A shiver runs down Lucy's spine. It was her swimming teacher: Miss Aquarius.

She was doomed. 'I-can-explain…' Lucy stammer. The slender woman with a scary look, ignored the blonde. She dragged her by her arm and threw her in the pool.  
***splash***  
'It's time for your swimming session and you are late by two minute! You think I can waste my precious time with you! HUH!'

Lucy didn't argue and tried swimming in her torn dressed. Here goes her chance to escape!

**It's just the beginning, but I'm loving the idea… Next chapter I'll bring in other character… Her celestial spirit will be her tutors… I hope you like the idea… :D please review… you like or hate it…but review**!


	2. Chapter 2: Bodyguard

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
I admit chap one was small… but when I write I can't wait to update… no reviews yet… :D but let's say I'm in love with the story … I wish I could write better… a big thanks for my special friend who support me always 3**

Virgo pull the curtains and let the sun shine upon the sad princess.  
'Good morning Princess!' Virgo was Lucy's private maid.

'Good morning Virgo.' Lucy stretched her arms and yawn lazily. She rubbed her eyes; despite a good night of sleep she felt tired. As she watched Virgo she felt her heart ache; Virgo's pink hair makes her remember Natsu.

'Princess, what happen? You look so sad, I should be punished?' Virgo turned and bent down, exposing too much of her skin and her black panties.

She gave Lucy a whip. Lucy giggled. Virgo has a problem; she always wants to be punished by Lucy.

'Virgo gets up, and I'll be down soon.' Lucy went to dress herself in her sport dress.

She has to go to gym in the morning to keep fit. Just thinking about her gym teacher, Mr. Taurus, she felt exhausted. She loves all her tutors, but Mr. Taurus was a pervert! When instructing her, he'll always use words such as; your sexy body, those luscious legs…

Lucy has a **busy schedule** every day:-

She has archery classes with Mr. Sagittarius, which is a docile teacher.  
Then she has to attend Music tuition with Mrs. Lyra. Lucy loves her. She is simple, always wearing a bonnet and a cute blue cotton dress.  
After singing, she takes acting classes with the famous twins; Gemi and Mini.  
And then Leo and Scorpion, teach her how to fight and defend herself. Needless to say while teaching, Leo flirts with her a lot.  
After all her practical classes, she has to attend theory classes. Mr. Crux teaches her history and Mr. Capricorn teaches her different languages and literature.  
After a long tiresome day, she goes to relaxing section, where Miss Aries help her to relax. And when she gets bored, her personal hairdresser, Cancer, will keep on changing her hairstyle and looks.

Aquarius was not here on that day, so Lucy skips swimming classes. After all the swimming she had done yesterday her hands and feet were paining. Relaxing section was not helping, because Aries has pink hair.

'Princess, your father wants to talk to you. He is in the office.' Virgo interrupted her relaxing section.

Those pink hairs were not helping at all! Lucy made a note to tell them to dye their hair.  
Lucy instantly cheered up. She misses her dad a lot. She runs upstairs to the office. Her smile faded when she saw Aquarius was also in the office. This was bad!

'Take a seat Lucy.' Her dad pointed toward a chair, beside which the woman with the long blue hair was standing.

'I've realized maybe I'm being too harsh with you. Its vacation all around and a princess also deserve vacation. Miss Aquarius has suggested me to reduce your classes' time and allow you to go out. Of course, I'll allow you to do so only in the presence of someone that can protect you. Miss Aquarius will fill you in with more details. Now you may leave.'

Lucy blinked, was she dreaming? She pinched herself. It hurts, it is not a dream!

'Don't think I've done this for you. I'm tired of teaching you, we need vacation too. Well, your dad has hired a bodyguard for you from the Fairy Tail Association.' Aquarius said formally.  
Lucy jumped and hugged her.

'Don't misunderstand, I did it for myself. The less I have to teach you the better for me.'

Lucy giggled at Aquarius's reply and said: 'I know you and Scorpion will have more time together.'  
As soon as the words escape her mouth she regretted it. 'I-mean-sorry…' She ran away.

She bumped into someone and fell. 'Ouch!' She moaned. I really need to stop running like that, she thought.

A hand was stretched towards her: 'Are you okay?'  
It was a shirtless man wearing black pants and classical shoes. He has dark hair and looks cold.  
Lucy stood up with the help of the man.

Who are you?' Voice filled with curiosity.

'I'm Gray Fullbuster, from the Fairy Tail association.'

Lucy smiled: 'So you are my bodyguard.'  
Gray was going to say something when a hand was wrapped around his arm. A blue-haired woman pulled him and gave Lucy a scary stare. For an instant Lucy thought she resembled Aquarius.

'Excuse me, love rival; Gray-sama is for Juvia only. He'll never be yours!'

Lucy chuckled: 'Love rival? You misunderstand, he was appointed as my bodyguard.' But Juvia kept staring at the blonde princess.

'I'm your bodyguard.' Another voice added. Lucy turned and stare at her bodyguard with shock.

Y-o-u…' she stammers.

'Yes, I'm from the Fairy Tail Association. And as from today your security is my responsibility. And these two are my colleagues. It will be a pleasure to protect you.' Natsu Dragneel said and bent in a gentleman way.

Natsu was her bodyguard, Lucy felt excited. But before she could express her excitement she heard some footsteps.

'I hear that Fairy Tail provide the best security service. If my daughter is hurt, I will not spare you.'  
Lucy's father announced sternly.

'I'm fired up!Don't worry, I will not allowed anyone to hurt Lucy.'

'My daughter is a princess; she is not your friend. You are here to protect her, not be her friend. Address her as Princess Heartfilia. And who are those two?'  
The King pointed toward the blue-haired woman who was clinging to the black-haired man.

'We are his colleague. We are here to assure he doesn't mess up on his first day.' Natsu groaned at Gray's comment.

'Lucy you are allowed to go for shopping, and Miss Aries will accompany you. Now all of you may leave.'

Lucy was so excited she couldn't utter a word. Gray and Juvia went away in a black car. Aries directed Natsu to a huge shop named: 'High Class Fashion'.

Lucy didn't spoke a word. As she entered, all the staffs welcome her warmly. As she walked, the staffs were trying to serve her. 'I want to choose my dress alone, can you give me some space.'  
The staffs apologies.

None of those dresses appeal to her. She was tired of those princess dresses.  
'I'm sorry!' Aries said. 'Don't be, it's a good shop. Choose a dress for you.' Lucy said. She doesn't want a dress but she can still buy one for Aries.  
Natsu was walking behind them silently and sulking. Because animals weren't allowed inside the shop, he had to leave Happy inside the car.

As Aries went to try all the dresses Lucy has chosen for her, Lucy approached Natsu. No one was around. She slaps him.  
'What was that for?' Natsu was holding his burning cheeks.

'For a lot of things! I waited for you every night, where the hell were you?'  
'A princess shouldn't act that way.' Lucy rolled her eyes when Natsu said so.

'I was training; you don't think I would have been assigned the protection of a princess just like that. I did that for you, and I don't even receive a thank you. If this is your way of thanking me, I won't ever ask for a thank you.' Natsu joked.

Before Lucy can say something, Aries came out of the changing room. After that they didn't had a moment alone to talk.

They were driving in total silence back to the castle, when they heard someone coughing.  
'Are you okay Lucy?' Lucy turned in confusion and looked at Aries. 'I'm sorry! It's not me.'  
**  
*cough* *cough***

Natsu stop the car. Lucy looked around and found someone was trying to hide in the 2nd backseat. (Their car was huge, consisting of more than one backseat, like a limousine.)  
A blue-haired girl was trying hard to conceal her presence.

'Levy? What are you doing here?' The girl was relieved to see Natsu. She said: 'Help me…' Then fainted.

Both Aries and Lucy stared at Natsu with confusion. Despite the situation, Lucy felt a tingle of jealousy. Who was that girl? How does she know Natsu?

'We need to see a doctor!' Natsu exclaimed.

'I'm sorry, but we can't go to a hospital. But we do have a private doctor, near the castle. Let's take her there.'

'Who is she?' Lucy asked.

'Not now!' The cheerful Natsu, looked stressed. This made Lucy heart ache. Was this girl that important to him? Is she her girlfriend?

**I can't wait to update now, I'm doing it… It's not super yet… But it think the idea are clear in my head… :D I hope you like it…please leave a review…I'm really trying hard…romance to come 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Seal with a kiss

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
Being supported is a great feeling….thanks to those who bring that feeling in my life… :D and those who read my little story! Thank you…**

Levy was still unconscious. Natsu was pacing the room when he received a call. Without saying anything he went away, eyes full of fury.

Lucy was left confused. She was staring at the blue-haired girl. She was cute, just as that thought crossed her mind; she felt a pinch of jealousy. Natsu looked so worried for her. The usual careless Natsu, had held this girl with care and tried his best to make her gain consciousness.

Finally the next morning Levy woke up. As soon as she woke up, Virgo went to inform Lucy. The first question Lucy asked her was: 'Who are you?'

'Where is Natsu? Is Jet and Droy okay?' Levy asked frantically. She tried to get up but in vain. Her body felt weak.

Before anyone word could be spoken again, the door busted open and two guys in unison shouted: 'LEVY!'

They were hugging her and she could barely breathe. Natsu also came, he was smiling broadly. 'The Phantom will never lay their eyes on you again.'

Levy smiled, Natsu gave her his phone. Lucy kept standing in silence. After minutes of talking on the phone, Levy finally looked better. She got up and bow in front of Lucy.

'I'm sorry Princess Lucy, and thank you for your hospitality. My name is Levy MacGarden. I'm a decipher, and due to that fact, I'm frequently attacked by those who want me to decipher codes for them. I'm also part of the Fairy Tail Association, so I'm very sorry I've interrupted Natsu's duty.'

Lucy relaxed and felt guilty. How could she have been jealous and a little bit angry against such a sweet girl? She hugged the blunette. 'You can call me Lucy and I'm happy to meet you.'

'Enough of talking! Master wants to meet you. I'll drop you guys at the office and don't worry Lucy I'll come back quickly.'

Levy's two best friends kept thanking Lucy for saving 'their' life. Levy loved both of them. They were the two guys who have played with her and understand her as a little child. While others left her alone with her beloved 'boring' books, these two guys were always by her side; protecting her, loving her and caring for her. These two were like brothers to her. Both of them had confessed love to her, but she had rejected both of them. She loves them but not in a romantic way.  
Lucy's classes were over. She was talking to herself in the mirror.

'Just go and tell him. You love him! What if he loves someone else? Forget about that. It's now or never. You don't want to lose him! Come on Lucy you can do it!'

It didn't take time for Lucy to acknowledge her feelings towards Natsu. She had to confess now, she kept telling herself. The pain of jealousy she had felt was just too much. With the help of Cancer she got dressed in a cute pink dress and her hair looked even prettier.

'Hey Lucy!' Natsu came through her windows again!

'Can't you enter a room normally? And where is Happy?' Lucy said totally forgetting her confession for love.

'He had taken a liking of Wendy's cat.' Natsu walked and sat on the bed. He looked relaxed, he gaze at Lucy: 'Are we going somewhere?'  
Lucy shook her head and blushed.

Natsu pull his scarf a little bit: 'It's so hot today.' He went to the window and looked around. 'I'm a bit too fired up today. Wait here, I'm coming back.'

Lucy looked a bit relieved. She had more time to prepare for her confession.  
'I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u' she kept stammering. Feeling tired she sat on her bed.

'TADA!' Natsu said while entering from the window. He had brought ice cream. And he knew Lucy's favorite flavor was chocolate.

Natsu started eating his ice cream. Looking at him, Lucy felt like melting just like her ice cream was!

'Something is bothering you. Tell me, I'm not only your bodyguard, I'm your friend.' Natsu said. Lucy hasn't even started to eat and all that remain of his ice cream was a sticky stick.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and starts babbling without thinking: 'You are the one that has set me free, made me feel comfortable and bring joy to my life. My life is incomplete without you; you are a little fire that light up my life and warm my heart. I need you and I want you. Natsu…'

She then opened her eyes and looked at him and whispered: 'I love you!'

Natsu looked dumbstruck, then he relaxed and smile.

'You're ice cream is melting, but you can still eat it.' Lucy blinked, was he ignoring her confession? She felt her heart aching. She remained motionless.  
Natsu rubbed his finger against her ice cream, and slowly spread the cold cream on his lips. He brought her face closer to his. Not knowing what to do, Lucy parted her lips. Natsu kissed her slowly at first.

It was sweet; the sensation of his lips and the cream. Despite the fact that his lips were cold, Lucy's body was burning. He threw his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

Natsu's fingers dugs in her hair and he pulled her head closer. He couldn't get enough of her mouth. Lucy felt her thigh burning as Natsu hands venture to her legs and he was rubbing his legs against hers.

*cough*

'Princess, I'm sorry to interrupt you.' Virgo was standing at the door. Natsu moved away gently. Quickly Lucy moved away and blushed.

'V-i-r-g-o…' She was feeling a swirl of emotions as she tried to speak.  
Virgo bow and said: 'should I be punished Princess? I came here because the king told me to tell you that you have missed dinner.'

Natsu ruffled his hair. He looked at Virgo then at Lucy. He smiled: 'I'll be back in the morning I have to pick up Happy. Goodnight.'

He was standing near the window ready to jump and go. He turned around brusquely and removed his scarf and put it gently around Lucy's neck.

'This is my answer to everything.' As he was going away he chuckled and said: 'Damn it! You have fired me so much. How will I cool down?'

'Don't worry Princess; I can keep your secret. But you can still punish me.' Virgo announced. Lucy signals her to go out.

As she closed her door, she started dancing. She hugged the scarf and kissed it. She could smell Natsu's familiar scent around her neck. She brought her hands slowly to her lips. She could still feel that kiss. Her lip was still burning.

She yawns and threw herself on her bed. The wave of emotion she had felt had drained away her energy. She snuggled the scarf and fell asleep. His scent was still clouding her mind.

On the other hand Natsu was wide awake. He was on the roof staring at the stars and his body aching for Lucy Heartfilia.

**Sorry if I'm updating a bit too late..i was so busy… I hope you like my way of writing I'm trying to improve…keep reading ! :D And make sure to leave a review… whether u like it or hate it.. ! **


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
so busy I'm missing writing… but hope you liked what I write…thank you for reading and supporting..!  
**  
'I agree.' Levy said to two best friends gasped. They were going to protest when Master stare at them while raising his arm.

'Gajeel want to repent for his deeds. He is a member of Fairy Tail now. We are a family. I've already forgave him, I'm giving him a chance to forgive himself.' Levy smiled to what Master said.

Levy had once been attacked by Gajeel Redfox. Both Jet and Droy were with her but they couldn't do anything. Needless to say after what happened to her, Levy was terrified of Gajeel. But Natsu and his friends had avenged her. No one can lay their hands on a member of Fairy Tail.

After that Gajeel changed and Makarov gave him a chance, and offer him a home; Fairy Tail. He accepted, but he couldn't forgive himself for what he has done in the past.

Levy had to travel for some work, which might be dangerous. So Master had assigned Levy's protection to Gajeel and he has accepted. Levy too agreed, because she saw a change in his red eyes.

After 3 hours of travelling they have finally reach a hotel.

'Oy shrimp!' Gajeel signal Levy who rolled her eyes. She hate when someone mocks her height and small figure.

'I have a name. And can you tell me what are you doing in my room?' Levy place her book faces down and put her hands on her hips.

'It's my room too.' Gajeel replied matter-of-factly.

Levy raised her eyebrows: 'We are not going to share a room. So go out to the reception and ask for a second room.'  
**  
**'I'm here to protect you. If someone attacks you, I should be here.' Gajeel walked to a chair, sat down and yawned.

Levy opened her mouth then remained silent; he got a point. Why was she getting all hyper up? He was just her bodyguard that's all.

Levy sat on the bed and start reading. After turning some pages she found that she couldn't concentrate which was rare for her. Even being surrounded by the ruckus the Fairy Tail's member does, she is able to read a book with full attention.

But here, her attention was diverted on the muscular guy sitting lazily on the chair in front of her. She gulped. Levy gaze at Gajeel, he had broad shoulders that made his black shirt fit perfectly. He had a lot of piercing, which make him look rough.

Suddenly Levy felt an urge to touch his face, to feel if he was really as rough as he looks. Gajeel noticed that the 'lil' girl was staring at him. He noticed the innocence in her eyes. How could he have hurt such a person?

The air around them felt uneasy. 'Why?' Gajeel voice brought Levy back to her senses.

'What happen?' Levy whispered.

'Why do you trust me with your life? After all I've hurt you, I was on the verge of killing you, and then how can you stand being alone with me?' Gajeel voice sound guilty.

'Everyone make mistakes. None is perfect.' Levy wanted to comfort him.

'I'm not telling you to trust me, but just to make it clear, I'm not going to try to make a move on you. You are not my type anyway; I mean look at your body it's so small, and your breast…'

***slap***

Levy slapped him and went away. She pitied such a jerk. She had been small despite her age, and she feels vexed about her body. It was a fragile topic for her. She went out of the hotel and search for a bookstore.

After roaming around, she felt calm. The weather was cool. She felt refreshing. She looked around and her calmness disappears: she was lost! And in anger she had left her bag. She was lost and had no money.

A guy in suit approached her.** '**May I help you, young Lady?' He look kind and gave Levy a warm smile.

'Yes, I'm lost. I have to get back to my hotel.' Levy told him details about the hotel.

'I'm going there it. What a coincidence! Come I'll drive you there.' Levy sighed. They entered a huge car, Levy felt a little bit uncomfortable. She was told to buckle her belt.

The guy glances at his watch. 'Don't worry Levy, everything is under control.'

Levy nodded. Then she felt her heart rate increased. How does he know my name? She started panicked. The guy noticed her change of expression; he pulled out a gun and points it toward her.

'I don't want to hurt you. So don't try to move.' The boy pulled a syringe. Levy pushed him and tried to open the door.

The guy pulled her and slaps her. He threw his arm around her and injects the syringe. Levy shriek. An intense pain flow through her veins, her vision blurred and her body felt hot. She heard a bang, and then everything became black.

**I should have updated..but I was so busy and holidays are nearly over :'( … thank you so much for reading… please keep up with me.. and sowwi…next chapter more romance… for both Gale and Nalu… gonna bring in Jerza soon… hope you like the plot.. leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
I so wanna update quickly...so a tour of romance! 3 thanks for reading!**

Levy's eyes were close; she was feeling a strange kind of comfort. Slowly she flutters her eyelids. Everything was pitch-dark around her. It takes time for her to realize her petit body was pressed against a huge one.

She tilts her head to have a better view. It was Gajeel. His face was inches away from hers. He was too close; his nose was grazing her cheeks.

'G-a-j-e-e-l…' Levy whispered. His grip loosens and he opened his eyes.  
'Are you feeling okay, shrimp?' He asked in a husky sleepy voice.  
Levy felt like her heart will explode. She got up hastily not noticing that her right hand was handcuffed to Gajeel's left hand.

'Wait…' Gajeel tried to warn her. She fell on him. Gajeel put his other hand around her.

'Are you okay?' He asked with real concern. Levy only nodded and remains motionless. Being this close to Gajeel was hypnotic.

'Its tough finding someone small like you, so don't leave my side.' Gajeel said and gently help Levy to stand on her feet.

Levy smiled: 'I'm sorry. Thank you for saving my life.' Levy raised her hand which was handcuffed and looked at Gajeel questioningly.

Gajeel ruffled his hair: 'I thought maybe you'll run away again before I woke up. They managed to get away. But I got my hands on some documents.'

Gajeel then briefly told Levy what happened. He went to search for her after she left. When he finally found her, she saw her entering a car with a stranger. Obviously he didn't say that he felt jealous and anger. He signal the driver to stop the car, when the latter didn't responded, he purposely caused an accident. He knew they were professional by their style of fighting.

He came closer to her and caringly freed Levy's little wrist.

'Gajeel?' Levy said softly.

She stood on her toes to gain some height and kiss his cheek. The sensation of her lips on his cheek made him shudder. Levy then went away while blushing: 'It's for the slap.'

While Levy was taking a bath, Gajeel quickly check if they were safe here. His t-shirt was torn by the fight earlier. He removed it exposing her muscular upper body and his chest rising and falling slowly as his breath.

Levy was the one who could barely breathe with the sight of a half-naked Gajeel lay there on the bed.  
She had read in books, but she had no words to describe how sexy Gajeel look, with his long raven hair spread on the bed sheet.

Levy tried hard and was able to turn her attention partially to the documents that Gajeel has retrieved. She took out her glasses and started studying page by page. Meanwhile Gajeel gaze at her. Despite her petit figure, Levy stirred involuntary desire in Gajeel.

'LUCY SAMA!' Levy gasped as she finally decipher the code in the document.

Gajeel got up and rushed to her side.  
'Oy shrimp, what happen?'

'Call Natsu! I'm going to the reception downstairs. We have to go.' Gajeel halt her.

'I'm here to protect you, don't run away again.' Levy nodded. Levy quickly packed her things in her little bag. They were going to leave the room when someone knocked.

'Room service' they heard a male voice. Gajeel raised an eyebrow and stood in front of Levy in a protective way. He was already holding a gun.

He opened the door partially and sense danger. He tired to close it again but the person outside kick the door.

Without second thought, Gajeel pick up Levy ran to the balcony and said: 'Hang on shrimp.'

He jumped from the second floor and they entered directly in a pool. Levy had no idea what was going on.

All she could do was hug Gajeel as tightly as possible as the water swallowed them. Gajeel squeezed Levy's shoulder to reassure her that she is safe.

When the attacker came to the pool, the two of them were long gone. Gajeel had a car already in place in case anything goes wrong.

'We have to go to the palace.' Levy said frantically. Gajeel glance at his mobile. Juvia had sent him a message. He read it and grumbled some curse.

'No use shrimp, Natsu and Lucy ran away from the palace.'

Levy was exhausted mentally. How will she tell Lucy that the life of many people is in danger because of her?

Levy found only one solution; Erza Scarlet; the strong woman with red hair. Erza was a member of The Fairy Tail Association. She was amongst the best. And she was close to Natsu.

Levy asked Gajeel to drive to Erza's house. On the way to Erza's home both of them remained silent. Gajeel was confused at the way his body was reacting to being close to Levy. He hates losing control and that girl was making him losing it all. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

Despite the fact that they were in danger, Levy didn't wanted to let go in the pool. She wanted to cling to his body forever, to feel his arms around her, comforting her and caring for her. She pinch herself; she really need to get a grip of herself!

Lucy's eyes were moist as she was writing in her diary.

'I ran away from 'home', from my father, all for the guy I love; Natsu Dragneel. His joy is addictive, he set me free, and his laughter brings life to my soul. I hope that I will never regret this. I love you, Natsu.'

Lucy walked toward Natsu. He and Happy were asleep.

She lowered her head and presses her head gently to his. She felt his hot breath against her cold skin, throwing a heat thought-out her body. She kisses him and threw her arms around him, and her legs around his. She wishes she could stay like that forever; this close to him.

She rests her head on his chest. She felt asleep hearing the sound of his heart beating. She herself didn't know it was beating for her.

**I hope you like it... :/ back to school.. barely had time to write... but i promise i will update...coz i got some awesome idea... next jerza coming and more Nalu... 3 thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
:D thank you so much for reading… **** back to school…. Really no time at all to write… I'm trying hard… thnk you for support: D leave a review…. U love it? Hate it ? :D I'll welcome both ! 3**

Erza was on her way home after Levy called her. She waited patiently for Gajeel and Levy while thinking about Jellal. The one she loves, but they can't be together.

Both of them are always working, running, saving people… As much as possible they try to save their love along.

Just meeting each other for a few minutes where enough to sustain both of them. Being there for him, caressing him, stroking him, loving him… If only it could be forever?

Levy knew she made the right decision to call Erza. After listening to what happened, within minutes Erza quickly had everything in control.  
She knew exactly where Natsu and Lucy will go. The place that Natsu call 'Home'; the little cottage by the forest in which he and Happy lives.

Natsu received a slap from Erza as soon as he opened the door.  
'Stupid! Why are you such an idiot!?' Erza said with anger but she was relief they were all fine. And so was Levy.

Lucy then started narrating to Levy and Erza about what happened.

Like usual she was following her schedule. It was during swimming classes with Aquarius. Virgo came and said: 'Princess, Your Father is calling you. There is a guest and he request you to get ready properly.'

After being scolded by Aquarius, Lucy finally went to her room, where Cancer was waiting for her. She was dressed in her most princessly dress as her father requested. She couldn't understand what was happening.

When Lucy entered the hall, she was speechless. They were a lot of people, all from the Royal Family. And a tall handsome guy approached her. Gracefully he took hold of her hand and kisses it.

'Milady, your beauty takes my breath away.' The blonde-haired guy said. The guy introduced himself as the Prince Edward Daiki. Lucy was confused, but because of the presence of many people around her, she couldn't ask her dad what was all that.

Then everything went so fast that Lucy could only stood straight and fake a smile. Her dad announced that this party was her engagement party, Edward pulled out a ring and made her wore it. Tears were burning her eyes. Everyone applauded as they thought those were tears of joy .

When everyone went away, Lucy tried to confront her dad, but she was dismissed like always.

Virgo tried to comfort Lucy: 'Princess, your farther only wants what's good for you. And maybe The Prince himself doesn't know that you weren't aware of this, Princess. Go and talk to him.'

Lucy changed her dress into a more casual one and went to meet Edward. She was accompanied by her bodyguard. She wasn't even wearing the ring and preferred to face Edward alone rather than tell Natsu about that.

'Can you wait in the car?' Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu nodded and smile. Happy was quite energetic today.

Lucy took a deep breath and tried to smile. She was told to sit in the library and wait for Edward.

'Milady! What a great surprise! Already missing me?' Edward took hold of her hand. Lucy tried to pull her hand away, but his grip was tight and he kissed her hand.

'Please take seat. What do u want to drink?' Edward asked, as a servant entered the room.  
'Nothing, I need to talk to you urgently.' Edward raised his hand and signaled the servant to go away and close the door.

Edward was intimidating. The way he looked at her, made Lucy shiver.  
'I want to cancel this engagement. I was not aware of that. I hope you can understand me. I came back to give you the ring.'

Edward clenched his fist. And step closer to Lucy. 'Indeed you are stubborn. You being my wife is not your choice. I choose you, and none reject Edward Daiki. Now Princess, be a good girl and tell everyone you are delighted to be my wife, or I'll have to teach you some manners.'

There was something in his voice that sent a chill through Lucy's body.  
Lucy tried to walk passed him and go out. He grabbed her hands and threw her on the sofa nearby.  
'Aouch! What are you doing? Let me go!' Lucy shrieked as Edward threw himself on the sofa, on top of her.

Lucy kicked him, pushed him but it's like he felt nothing.  
He started laughing, a laugh that froze the inside of Lucy.  
'HELP!' She shouted at the top of her lungs. The gentleman look was replaced by lust and evilness.

He pinned her and started kissing her cheeks, her neck, and her lips. Lucy felt disgust. His other hand was stroking her legs. He pressed his lips against her ears. 'I'll punish you!'

Lucy spat on his face. Lucy saw the muscle in his jaws tighten. And his eyes filled of fury. He raised his hand to slap her.

*crash*

Natsu entered. Within seconds Edward was on the floor in pain and Lucy was safely by his side. Lucy hugged Natsu tightly and cried.  
Natsu stroke her head gently.  
'Go in the car now!' Natsu's anger was beyond control. He didn't gave Edward the time to shout, he beat him until he was unconscious.

When Natsu entered the car, Lucy was playing with Happy, who had already brought a smile to her face.  
'I'm sorry; it was a stupid move from me to try to be strong.' Lucy said as a wail escape her mouth.  
'I was supposed to protect you. I will never give u a chance to cry again.'

Natsu wiped her tears away and kissed her. He couldn't bear the scent of another man on HIS Lucy.  
Lucy didn't want to go back.  
'Let's run away. And if u won't help me, I'll go away alone.' Lucy declared. Natsu smile.  
'I'm your bodyguard I have no choice.'  
As he drove away from the city, he felt fired up. Adventures that one thing he loved beside Lucy Heartfilia.

On the next day the local Newspaper main title was:  
'Bodyguard assaulted the Prince and Kidnapped the Princess.'

**sorry… but it's very hard to update with studies and all imam trying my best thanks for reading,,,read next chapter to find who Edward is really? :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Danger

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
:D back to writing… writing is my passion…even though im not so good at it… **** but I still hope u like it…..leave a review…I really need a boost up ! thnk you !**

Levy hugged Lucy. 'I understand Princess. But I have to tell you the country is in great danger. The document I have found is about a mission, 'The Heartfilia Justice'. I don't know how it function or is it only a machine, all I know if this is activated many will suffer.'

Everyone looked confusedly at Levy.  
'Be more precise Levy.' Erza said with impatience in her voice.  
'It is a sort of weapon that will allow some sort of operation. For this to occur, keys are required. Once someone obtain they keys and the weapon is activated, the lives of thousands of people will be in danger. And the only one who has those keys is Princess Heartfillia!'

Lucy gasps. The word keys sent her in a flashback. Just before her mother passed away, Lucy was gifted a little suitcase which contain 12 twinkling golden and silver keys. The little Lucy was amazed by the keys but didn't know what to do with those.

"Mommy, what should I do with those?" Her mother pecked her on her cheek. "This is very important, protect those keys. Mamma knows that Lucy is a brave girl. Don't give it to anyone unless you trust them completely."

At that time she didn't quite understand what her mother had said. But those keys were like her precious secrets. She was lonely as a child and trusts none except her tutors and private servant. So as a token of trust she has given each key to each of her tutors; Aquarius, Aries, Leo, Virgo, Scorpion, Cancer…

'Do you have the keys, Princess?' Levy asked voice filled with hope. Lucy shook her head: 'But I know they are safe for now. And call me Lucy.'

Lucy has full faith that her tutors will never betray her and her people.

'What do we do now, shrimp?' Gajeel asked feeling very tired.  
Happy started meowing, ran outside and came back with newspapers between his teeth.  
'Bodyguard Assaulted the Prince and kidnapped the Princess.'  
'The Heartfilia Staffs Disappeared.'  
'The King got a heart attack.'

Lucy felt her stomach clenched as she read the papers. Is that happening because of her? Natsu is wanted as a criminal! She was going to cry when she felt a reassuring hand wrap around her.

'Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you. Actually Happy and I will protect you.'  
Lucy nodded. Erza looked pensive then started talking: 'The police will be searching for Natsu but after what Levy has discovered, whoever wants the keys will come after you. And Levy since you are the one who took those document, you'll be targeted too. I'll contact Master, but for now we should all split up.'

Natsu yawned: ' I'm tired, I'm not going anywhere and I'll protect Lucy.'  
'WHAT DID U SAY!?' Erza growled in anger, she punched Natsu. 'BAKA! (IDIOT!) This will be the first place that they'll search for you. Go to Gray house.'

Natsu opened her mouth to protest but Erza raised her eyebrow: 'Any objection?' she asked in a scary voice. Natsu shook his head frantically.

'Don't worry, Lu-chan we are all here for you.' Levy hugged Lucy. Lucy heart was overwhelmed by their warmth. Everyone is Fairy Tail treated her as a member of a family.

'Erza, I'm worried about my tutors. What if something happen to them, the keys are with them.'  
'Leave that to me Lucy, for now you should stay in a safe place. I'm sure; if you had trusted them they won't betray you. And they'll try to reach you. If not, then leave everything on us.'

Lucy nodded. Levy was smiling broadly at Lucy. She felt her heart ache; this little blunette was in danger because of her. 'What about you Levy?'

'I'm alright, Lu-chan, this is my work, don't worry.' Finally the troubled Gajeel spoke. 'Don't worry Blondie, I'll protect shrimp!'

Erza quickly gave them instructions and they parted. Lucy and Natsu accompanied by Happy went to the Mountain, Levy and Gajeel went to the Forest and Erza went to the Fairy Tail Association to meet Master.

Levy was very quiet on their way to Gajeel's cottage. What will HIS house look like? Simultaneously. Gajeel and Levy sneezed. Then only they realized they hadn't had time to change their dress, they have been running here and there since they had jumped into the pool.

Finally they reach a little cottage, which seem very lonely but peaceful. Levy hadn't expected such a cozy cottage. His cottage was filled with art piece made out of metal.

Levy stood bewildered by the door. She felt a huge hand giving her a little push on the back. She felt strangely flushed.

'Oy shrimp? What happened?'  
'It's beautiful!' Levy whispered. She went near one of the art piece which was a dragon, she ran her hand on the cold metal; such perfection.

Gajeel flinched then relaxed. He felt happy.  
'Eumm you should really change your dress or you'll catch a cold.' He said feeling too nervous.  
*miaaooww*  
A black cat appeared. He rubbed his cheeks affectionately against Levy legs and scratched Gajeel.  
'YOU F-ing cat!' He ran to Levy who picked it up and stroke its velvet black fur.

'It's so cute.' Levy let it go gently. 'Don't trust Lilly. Now will you take a bath or should I make you do it?'  
Levy blushed at the thought of Gajeel making her take a bath.  
'I have nothing to wear.'  
'Just leave your clothes by the door; I'll bring you something to wear.'

Levy entered the bathtub and felt relaxed. The bathroom was filled with the familiar scent of Gajeel. A little window allowed warm sunlight to brighten the room. The whole cottage was bright even if they were in a forest. She could hear the sound of river flows.

Levy wrapped her body into a fluffy white towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, she felt so carefree here, knowing that Gajeel was here. She shook her head, letting water from her hair drip and giggled.

'Ga…ahhh' her feet slipped and she fell. Gajeel came rushing to the door and broke it open.  
'What happen are you…?' Gajeel instantly turned away from the sight of Levy sprawled naked on the ground. The towel was barely covering her body.

He took another towel, closed his eyes and wrapped her body. Against her constant protest, he carried her to his room.  
'Gajeel, I'm fine!'  
'Don't move!' Gajeel threaten her, a chill ran down her spine; he looked scary, "scaringly" cute!  
He handed her one of his T-shirt and a sweatpants.

Levy nestles against Gajeel's t-shirt; it feels so comfortable. She tried desperately to make the sweatpants remain on her but it kept on falling. She went outside to the kitchen bare legs. The t-shirt was quite long on her.

Gajeel lips parted and he took a slow breath. Seeing her naked and now she was standing looking so sexy in his t-shirt. He wanted to rip the t-shirt off her and make her his.

'So you know how to cook? You live on your own?'  
'So shrimp, feel like I'm a criminal. Gotta do something to survive, right? And I get always get you something else to eat.'

Levy inhales deeply and her stomach growled.  
'Here!' Gajeel set two plates on the table and went to feed Lilly. He looks rough, is rough but still he is so soft at the heart. Levy couldn't stop feeling attracted to him. They ate in silent and Levy noticed that Gajeel was avoiding eye contact.

Levy helped Gajeel to clean the kitchen. Her presence keep disturbing him as while she move her hand or shoulder would rub against him, sending a desire through his body.

'I'll go have a bath you can go to sleep or you have something to do, shrimp?'  
Levy relaxed as Gajeel talked in his usual teasing tone.  
'I have to do research about The Prince, don't worry I'll sleep on the couch.' Gajeel threw her arms around her and dragged her to the room. Lilly followed them.

'Watch her buddy.' Gajeel 'talked' to Lilly, and the little black cat made a cute growl.  
Levy smiled and didn't protest. Gajeel went to the bathroom quickly; he really needed a bath to calm his body.

Levy took a deep breath and started her research, it was very hard to find details about the Royal Family, but cracking codes was her passion.

'No!' She gasps at the screen. This can't be true. She trembled and felt weak. She shut down the laptop and went to bed. She felt like someone has just slapped her. Edward Daiki is Lewis Dante! This couldn't get worse.

She wanted to cry but she didn't want to trouble Gajeel. Lilly approached her, sensing tension. She strokes him and tried to sleep, with tears in her eyes.

Soon she started dreaming, Lewis was here grinning at her: 'You can't run away from me!' He had blood on his face, and pulls her closer to him, raised his knife…

'NOOO!' Gajeel ran into the room. Levy was still shouting. He switches on the light, went near her and put his arm around her.

'Calm down shrimp, it was just a nightmare.' As soon as she felt his arms around her, she let loose of all of her emotions and started crying. Not knowing what to do, Gajeel patted her head.

Levy tugs her finger into his shirt. Lilly was rubbing his face against her to comfort her. She finally calmed down.

As Gajeel tried to stand up, she pulls him and buried her face in his t-shirt. 'Don't go!' She whispered.  
Gajeel felt a wave of uneasiness in is body, but he had this urge of being by her side.

Within minutes Levy was sound asleep in his arms. And Gajeel did one thing he had never done before , sleeping with a girl in his arm which wasn't even his.  
Edward was sitting in his library. One of his servant dropped a file on his table; **Lucy Heartfilia**.  
He opened it and turned each page slowly while grinning. He stopped and stared at a page.

Name: Levy MacGarden  
Connection: Friend once stayed at the Princess House.  
Work: Fairy Tail Association

And there was a picture of Levy. He traced his finger on her lips. 'Levy, you can't hide anymore!' And he laughed, such a laughed filled with evilness and his staffs were trembling.

**OMG! So little time with all the work and all..i'm trying to update when I can… coz I have this plot in my mind… so hope you like it..thanks for reading! More romance to come… NaLU Gruvia ... leave a review if u like / hate it and if their are mistakes snd a P.M **


	8. Chapter 8 : Comfort

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
Exams and a broken laptop… :'( couldn't update… but I had this boost of energy after reading that littlee review THANK YOU ISABEl … I feel sad that I can't reply you by a PM… I don't even know if you will read this story… but thanks a lot to you and anyone who read…**

Lucy was shivering: 'Why do you have AC everywhere in your apartment, it's FREEZING!'  
Gray, shirtless as usual, shrugged and replied: 'I don't feel cold, it's a comfortable temperature.'

Natsu came close to Lucy and hugged her from behind and whisper: 'I'll warm you.' Lucy felt flustered and embarrassed in front of Gray. They heard a knock at the door. Instantly Gray and Natsu looked ready to fight and defend the princess.

As Gray unlocked the door, it swung open and hut his face. He fell down. "GRAY-SAMA!" It was Juvia. She apologized over a hundred times. 'It's okay. What are you doing here in a nightgown?' Gray asked.

'I heard that Lucy-sama was going to be here, so I came too.'  
Lucy smiled. Juvia smiled back but her eyes looked scary as she said:' Juvia will never allow another woman to stay with Gray-sama alone! Lucy-sama is Juvia's love rival!'

Lucy looked startled while the guys sighed: typical Juvia.'She is not alone, I'm here. Ahh, I'm hungry.' Natsu's presence made Lucy relaxed; a wave of hunger and tiredness swept over her. They all ate together except Juvia who was staring at Gray; her Gray-sama. The runaway couple looked like they badly needed some sleep. Gray gave them his room.

'I don't have any extra room, you can go home.' 'Juvia will never leave Gray-sama here alone.'  
With amusement he replied: 'You are very persistent.' Gray walked to the couch and yawned. He looked at Juvia, he had to admit that she was very pretty and lively.

Gray walked to the switch and turn off the light. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. Gray approached her and took hold of her hand. He direct her to the couch. 'Gray-sama…' Juvia whispered. 'Shuuut!' Gray put his finger on her lips. He hugged her and they fell on the couch.

'Will you be able to sleep like that?' Juvia only nodded and threw her arms around him tightly. This wasn't a dream, it was real! His scent was overwhelming her body and soul. How much she loves him! Juvia felt asleep while squealing and fantasizing.

Gray gazed at her. He will never understand how she could love him so much and also when he fell for her. He still try to deny it, but deep down he knew he loves her. She was breathing slowly and even in her sleep she was murmuring his name. How can she let her guard down like that? Gray thought irritatingly. He hugged her tightly and kiss her gently on the neck and fell asleep while whispering: 'Juvia…'

On the other side, Natsu and Lucy were clinging to each other. She needed him, he was the light in her dark world. He joked about something and made her laugh. No matter what is happening, he always cheer her up. Lucy rubbed her eyes. 'We should go to sleep.' She went toward the bed. Natsu took hold of her hand and pulled her toward him and kiss her. Lucy responded with equal passion and need. He kiss her from her neck to her ears and said: 'I'm fired up!'

He pushed her gently on the bed and was on top of her. As he bring his face closer to hers, he realized that she was asleep. He giggled, usually he does that. He kissed her, cover her with a blanket and hugged her in a protective way.

Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy and Gray and Juvia; all of them spent a night with warm support. As it seems their life was becoming brighter, Lewis has already made a plan to trap them all.

He was smiling evilly and playing 'Pure Devil'. His fingers danced on the keys, each tone sending a vibe of evilness in the air. He closed his eyes and saw her and remember everything like it just happened. The little blunette who broke his heart: Levy MacGarden.

'Soon she'll pay for it. All of them will. Anyone who defies me, will tremble in fear and their life will be mine!' He chant as he played. The music he created was magical and dark. He will cast his darkness on their little romance.

**okay I wanna update… :D plot fine by now but took me so long…next update gonna be quick…leave a review u hate it or like it!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Lewis

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
I so wanna write… no reviews make it hard…but hei it's still fun But thank you for all those who read this means a lot lot to me .. 3**

Levy got up. A yummy smell wafted towards her. Gajeel was already up and made breakfast for both of them. He had an uncomfortable night. Holding her close made all kind of desire to arise. And the way she looked hurt and afraid, he couldn't shake that feeling off, he wanted to protect her.

Levy yawned and stretches her arms. She looked mightily cute with the oversized pajama and a messy hair. She picked up Lilly and gives the little cat a kiss.

'Good morning shrimp. Hope you had a nice sleep.' For an instance, Levy felt like they were a couple. She shook herself mentally, romance is the last thing she needed right now. Master told them to remain where they were until Erza finds Lucy's tutors.

Levy barely ate her breakfast. Her mind kept going to Lewis. She was on a vacation all alone; she took a break from work. And she spent her time reading books in a faraway cottage near a seaside. She rarely saw people at the beach as it was winter. She could still remember the cold breeze, the orange sunlight warming her. Then one day she saw a guy; tall, blonde-haired with captivating blue eyes.

She went to the beach one day, reading a book with the smooth wave touching her feet. The guy was swimming; Levy heard a shout and frantic movement. The guy tried to swim toward her and by the time he reached the shore he was unconscious, and his foot was injured; it was a deep cut.

There was no hospital or medical service near, so she took him to her cottage. Levy knew some basics healing techniques which she had learned from Wendy. Lewis regains conscious after some hours and introduced himself. Soon he was enthralled by the blunette, her petite figure, her gentle words and her immense passion for books. Lewis Dante was in love with Levy MacGarden.

They became close friends and he will stop by everyday and sit beside her while she read. They would talk and admire the sunset together and even took dinner together. Levy took a liking to him as he has a very interesting way of viewing things and a broad knowledge about each and everything.

Master extended Levy's vacation by one month. Levy started dating Lewis. The latter would take Levy to many places but in a way try to isolate her. He looked angry whenever someone will talk or even approached Levy. Then it happened; in front of Levy eyes he murdered someone just because that guy shook Levy's hand.

'No one has the right to touch what's mine!' The love in his eyes was replaced by something darker: OBSSESION.

Levy was sitting on the couch and clutching herself tightly as all the memories flew around her. His screams, his voice, the pain and the fear. No one knew about Lewis, Levy ran away and close that chapter of her life forever… or so she thought.

Gajeel stood there feeling helpless watching Levy clutching herself tightly. He wanted to reach for her but couldn't. Lilly purred which made Levy took a deep breath and fake a smile. She won't let him hurt anyone again. The guilt has not gone yet, but maybe destiny has given her a chance to repent.

Levy got up and walked to Gajeel. The big guy couldn't move he just stared at her confusingly; there's something about that girl. 'Help me…' she whispered and then fainted.

Master is red with anger; Erza is missing. Where is she!? And Jellal also was nowhere to be found. What is happening!?

**I have this awesome damn plot in my mind but I can't get it out… a very late update…need help from any author P.M or leave a review thank you **


	10. Chapter 10: Poor little Fairy

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
was a poor update I know…still waiting for help… with studies and all X'D do I even stop complaining…. :D ill just write thank you to whoever read this nonsense story (lack of self-esteem )**

Natsu was walking back and worth as Lucy tried to calm him. 'Master told you to wait!' Lucy shouted at him.

'ERZA is missing! How do you want me to be calm Luce?' Even Happy looked agitated. Lucy knew even though she is trying her best she won't be able to handle Natsu for long. When it come o his friends Natsu is very protective, and Lucy can't blame him for that. Actually she was feeling guilty for everything that was happening.

Juvia and Gray went to search the tutors, so was Erza. And at the end of the day even Gray and Juvia was missing. The Fairy Tail Association was becoming insane, but Master handle the situation well. He knew the potential of Erza and the others, they had to be safe, but maybe they are captured somewhere. Captured? How?

Lucy sat and sobbed alone in her room. 'It's my entire fault!'  
*knock* *knock*  
She kept on sobbing. Her door room flew open. Natsu entered by an epic kick. He rushed to her side and pulled her and stares at her.

'We are a family, we cry together, we laugh together and we will survive together. Be strong, it's Erza we are talking about, she will be safe.'

Lewis was playing dart in his immense room; one by one they are all being captured. He tracked down the tutors and captured Aries. Lewis had no idea the keys were with the tutors, but he knew that the Princess will do anything in her power to protect her tutors. And by this he knew the Fairy Tail Association will get involved and that mean his beloved Levy will be involved. This time there will be no escape. He will win.

*knock**knock* It was his butler. 'Edward-sama, we have received a call from a hospital nearby a forest. They described to us a man with a little blue-haired girl. The man gave his information as a worker of the fairy Tail association.'  
an evil smile appeared on Edward face.

He was becoming more and more powerful. He controlled many companies and have informed them that he was searching for criminals who has ''kidnapped his fiancée' and they come from the Fairy Tail Association.

After Levy fainted, Gajeel didn't have any idea what to do. In this kind of situation, Lilly is very sensitive. He started meowing and run to the car. Levy didn't regain consciousness even after Gajeel try his best. He felt a huge kind of helplessness. Too much was happening. Everything was going wrong. Many Fairy Tail's members were missing. As they reached the hospital, Gajeel got a call. It was Master.

'I know by instinct that everyone is safe, but I need your strength right now. I'll make Natsu take Lucy and hide. I'll give u direction of the others, and track them down. And once we know what's happening, whoever had laid a hand on my kids, will perish!'

Gajeel know this anger, he had once been their enemy and had hurt one of them. Their love for each other is their strength.

Gajeel went to the doctor, he requested that Levy needed rest, they were monitoring her health. She hasn't regain consciousness yet. He has to follow Master's order, even if he want to stay right now with her, he needed to go. He left Lilly by Levy's side. He trusted the cat's instinct.

Lewis walked down the basement of his castle. 'Oh my, look at those expressions.' There were chain hanging from the ceiling and Erza, Juvia, Jelall and Gray were all tied up. Erza was calm, she had no fear, if she wasn't fighting back is because Edward has warned them, if they move, one trigger and Aries will die. For once Erza was happy Natsu wasn't here: surely he would have gone crazy.

Juvia ignored Lewis's entrance. 'GRAY-SAMA, you are tied up by Juvia's side. Juvia find this dangerous and romantic, kyaaa"

Lewis looked angry, but he received a call and went away. 'You are doing a great mistake. You are making an enemy out of the Fairy Tail Association. You gonna regret this.'

This confidence in Erza's eyes didn't please Lewis. He approached her and holds her jaws. 'Give me some hours, and all of you will regret this.'

Hurting them now will not please him. He will make them suffer in front of Levy. He laughed as he walked away from them and closed the door.

'Mistake mistake mistake….' Lewis murmured as he drove to the hospital. 'Another one little Fairy who soon will be captured by me.'

Levy heard voices and sounds near her. She was lost in the dark, trying to find the light and open her felt like someone was taking her, what was happening? Just as she was going to open her eyes, it felt like a needle entered her arms and a fluid spread in her body, she was back in darkness, shouting for help.

Lewis gazes at her. 'That was easy.' His hand and even his face were scratched by the black little cat. 'Little bastard.' Lewis said under his breath as the nurses took Lilly away and he forgot the little cat as he found HER; Levy MacGarden.

He picked her up and gave her aesthesis and took her away. There's so much he wanna say or wanna do. But he have to wait, the revenge will be more fun when they reach the castle. Even unconsciously, Levy looked like she was struggling and was murmuring: 'Help…'

He chuckled, pushes her hair behind her ears and whispered: 'Poor little Fairy…'

**OMG, after so long… x.x exams and all…. Don't kill me…hope you'll like it…I have trouble pouring words into the image I wanna make u se.. But Like Lewis is a total creep :x kya leave a review pleae..Hate it like it … anything…just leave a review..Will update the next quickly….its a promise **


	11. Chapter 11: ending

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima****  
****HOLIDAYS NEARLY OVER you kidding just when I wanted to write…computer broken down…anyway ill end this story **

Natsu was driving as a madman on road, he almost look on fire. Lucy was shouting at him. But nothing will stop him. Someone is trying to hurt his family.

Levy finally came back to her senses, and she wished she hadn't. A monster was in front of her; Lewis.

'Good morning, Fairy. I want to rip you apart' He hissed as he traced a cross on her cheeks. 'But the likes of you, I know what really rip you apart. So surprise.'

Levy was tied to a chair. The Prince turned it and make her face her friends tied by chains hanging from the ceiling. Levy shrieked.

Lewis giggle: 'I like this sound.' They all look beaten up and unconscious.  
'Let them go, it's me you are after, let them go and I'll do all that you want.' Levy cried and pleaded. Tied to the chair she felt helpless, why was she so weak?

'Hmm you'll do whatever I want, that's what you should have been doing before! You betrayed me for the you lil bit** !'  
He grabbed her hair n pull her head backward violently. Levy out another cry.

'GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!' Erza shouted with fury in her eyes.  
Lewis sneered and proceeded to slap Levy hard enough for the sound of the slap to echoes through the room.

A heavy rainfall started pouring outside, as if the sky itself has been angered.

'Juvia is one hurt the people who Juvia loves!' (juvia)

'No one will hurt the people you love Juvia' (Gray)

Suddenly they hear a lot of shouts, and the door flew open and crashed the window of the room and flew out.

*crack crack* ' Yo shrimp!'

'Now I'm fired up!'

Tears of relief rolled down Levy's cheeks as Lewis stood dumbfounded in front of the members of Fairy Tail Association. Gajeel looked angered beyond description. Natsu hold a firestick and had a murderous look. 

'How…' Lewis barely whispered.

'I'm sorry everyone, I'm so sorry.' Aries said, while standing behind the guys.

'DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME !' Lewis pulled out a gun and point it a Levy.

'I'm stiffed.' Gray said and easily free himself from the chains. Erza pull the chains and aim it at Lewis hands, easily enough the gun slipped from his hands at the shocked of the pain from the chains. He got the chance to run across the room and press an emergency button. Thy heard a lot of noises; helicopters, people running etc… Look like he called backups.

Lucy run to Levy and untie her.

'Lu-cha I'm.. .'

'Later.' Lucy held her hand and ran to Gajeel. 'You are the bodyguard.'

Gajeel only nodded. He picked Levy in his arms. Gray, Juvia , Erza, Jella, all of them had searched for something s weapons. They showed no sign of fears, as Lewis's men started attacking them. Natsu used his firebreathig talent to pushes them away. All of them were courageously fighting as they protect each other.

The guards started retreating, the sound of police siren made them run away. MASTER WAS HERE. He too was angry, it didn't took him great effort to bash many of them.

Natsu nearly killed some of them, Lucy held his arms tight: ' Don't overdo it.'

Lewis was speechless, he felt defeated. He held a gun to his head, Jellal pushed his hand away and pinned him to the wall. 'Not so soon.'

After the girls cried, the boys were scolded, they were all back home; to The Fairy Tail Association.

They were all in a jolly mood. Lucy had announced she is joining them. Levy kept apologizing, but no one was angry. Afterall it wasn't her fault.

Juvia was still chasing Gray.

The night was beautiful. Natsu was playing with Happy, Lucy came to him. 'Am I making the right choice Natsu?'

Natsu shrugged: 'I don't know this gown up stuffs. Well, all I know is I'll always protect you Luce'

The warmth of his words made Lucy happy. This feel like home, this feel like the right decision.

Gajeel left everyone, took a can of beer with him and went on the roof. Levy followed Lilly and reached him.

'Why are you here alone?'

'Mind your business.' Gajeel muffled. Levy walked to him and sat beside act which mke him feel pleasantly uneasy.

'I'm sorry Gajeel, I caused all this trouble for you.'

Gajeel pat her head : ' A shorty like you, shouldn't apologies that much. An I wasn't that good of a bodyguard hein?'

Lilly growled. 'No, you weren't good, you were the best bodyguard.'

The night ended with a kiss, to seal their love and trust.

**Done…it's boring ik ik :x it sucks…anyway tada the end.**


End file.
